The Force Awakens A love story
by Chubbypencil
Summary: The Rebels are fighting for life against the evil First order, but their leader, Kylo Ren's heart is somewhere else, after meeting the lovely Rey will he ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Episode VII

A long dark shadow was cast upon the planet as the large ships floated past the abyss of space.

"You have to leave!" The old man said breathlessly, Poe Dameron looked at the old man with despair but did as he was told and willed his seemingly heavy legs to carry him as he ran.

Hundreds of Stormtroopers spilled out of the giant ship that was parked across the way as Poe ran, spotting BB8 Poe slid and knelt next to her "Get as far away from here as possible!" Poe's heart was heavy as he said this but he didn't want to see his droid get hurt "I'll come back for you," he croaked "I promise" Poe shoved something inside the droids front hidden compartment, and reluctantly, BB8 took off zooming.

"Where is the map to Skywalker?" Kylo Ren's deep raspy voice spit out at the old man, while he studied him, "Leave him alone!" Poe yelled at the man robbed in black, Kylo let out a slow breathy low laugh before light sabering the old man in the chest, "NO!" Yelled Poe as the mans lifeless body flopped to the ground, Poe rushed Kylo, but then everything went black.

A storm trooper rushed around the bloody nightmare that was this destroyed village, his blood streaked helmet only a reminder of what he was a part of, his chest seemed to close in on him as the anxiety of the situation overcame him, he fell to his knees hand to his chest as he miserably failed at heaving in the heavy breaths, it seemed as if the oxygine around him was being sucked away.

He slowly willed himself to stand, knees shaky he walked toward the ship, it was time to go home.

Poe's eyes flung open as he jerked himself awake, he was in an unfamiliar silver room,

His hands and feet where strapped to the table he laid upon he looked around but saw nothing of importance.

Po was struggling, attempting to get his hands free when the culprit walked in… Kylo Ren.

"So we meet again" Kylo laughed, saying "stop struggling" "it's imm-Poe-sible to escape"

Kylo Ren laughed at his joke hole heartedly, Poe spit "You're despicable, it makes my gut Ren-nch" Kylo Ren stopped laughing and starred at Poe with a death glare Poe couldn't see "Stop acting like a Dame-ron, and I mean that in the sense of an elderly woman" Poe sneered at the

Villain across from him "At Least I don't like Solo-iciting lightsabers" Ren clutched his heart at the use of his old name, even though that pun was a stretch it still hurt "Now come on, that joke was in Poe-or taste" Ren retorted, Poe laughed "Don't be so Luke-warm" now that, that was a challenge using his uncles name Kylo Ren stood straight and pointed at the trapped Poe Dameron "You BB8 got nothing on me" Kylo Ren hit his chest in a "come at me bro" motion, Poe happily obliged, tapping his chin in fake thought "Hmm," "Maybe I shouldn't, I don't want to sink to Ky-Low" "Ah,such a sad dis-Poe-sition" Kylo Ren looked at him with fake empathy "Oh but i'm not sad, I have quit the Han-some amount of friends" Poe had a look of satisfaction on his face, for he knew he had beat him, Kylo Ren looked defeated, he hung his head and quietly walked out of the room saying softly "You.. win."

"FN-2187," said captain Phasma passing by the bunker hallways FN-2187 put the helmet he had taken off back on at the sound of his name.

Standing at attention he waited for the captain to arrive at his bunker.

"Report" she said sharply upon arriving,

FN-2187 sucked in a breathe as he said "Nothing to report" of course, he knew he should inform her of the weird feeling he developed on the battlefield and the feeling he was indeed developing now, standing in front of his superior, the urge to run was strong but he stood his ground.

Under her helmet, Captain Phasma had a very skeptical look on her face, knowing something was wrong she said "Very good" careful not to voice her concerns, she walked away.

FN-2187 let out the breath he had been holding while she talked, he had to get out of here, fast, he took of his helmet once more and looked at the dirty visor that was caked with blood and mud, the dark skinned man, hair buzzed, pursed his lips and brought a fist to his face, determination surged through him as he put his helmet back on and tried to walk as casually as possible, he needed a ship and fast.

Poe was still confined when Kylo Ren walked back in, using his forcey powers he force joggled Poe's brain willing him to tell him where the map was "where is it?" Kylo said,

"Where is it?" Poe's face streamed with sweat as he struggled at the hands of the force wielder, he let out a groan "You shall never know the whereabouts of the map!" Poe struggled out the words, clenching his fists he closed his eyes and concentrated hard on not thinking of the map location.

Kylo Ren didn't have time for this , it was lunchtime and his Hot Pocket was getting cold,

He let out an exasperated "Ughhhhhhh" stamped his foot and left the room to contemplate the situation over a hot, Hot Pocket.

"Was that his entire BEEF?" Poe laughed to himself at the joke before setting out on getting out of his restraints.

Not after long Poe was on his way to the hanger, hiding behind corners and

Dodging guards until he finally made his way into the large room that seemed to go on forever.

The space was so big that it fit multiples of every kind of ship you could imagine:

A Ghost, YT-1300F light freighter, Outrider, Republic Assault ship.

Poe looked over his options before his eyes landed on a TIE fighter, but right next to the TIE was a stormtrooper with a dirty helmet, but Poe didn't have time to think of other options so he sneakily slithered over to the spacecraft, keeping his body low he snuck up to the ship, the stormtrooper had disappeared but Poe didn't have time to contemplate, so he proceeded to climb up into the ship.

FN-2187 starred at the raggedy man who had just climbed up into the ship "Who was this man?" He thought "Is he a prisoner?" The man made a motion to leave but FN-2187

Called out to him to stop.

Poe had been stopped by the Stormtrooper with the dirty helmet "cheese and crackers" he thought "I've been caught!"

He tried to leave but the stormtrooper stopped him, reluctantly Poe heard him out

"I'm not a bad guy...Anymore" "I'm trying to escape but I need a pilot" FN-2187 said

Poe looked at him, skeptical, "Mmmmm" He let out a sigh "okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The blazing heat of Jakku seared through the scavengers head scarf as they

Trudged across the sandy desert, toward a long abandoned spacecraft half

Buried in the sullan wasteland.

They scurried up the side of the craft, looking continuously for footholds,

This ship was huge, the hot metal burned its way into the scavengers hands, leaving unpleasant scars later.

When the scavenger finally found a whole wide enough for them to fit through, they had just beat the heat syncope, the inside of the craft was hot but not nearly as unbearable as the

Heat waves that crashed down outside, drowning its unsuspecting visitors deep in the sand filled sea.

The scavenger scavenged anything of use they could find, cables, cords,

Metal scraps and giant bolts, they stuffed everything in their sack that hung to their side.

By the time they had made it back outside their sack was barely any bigger than when they had entered.

The trek back to their base was a long one, but thankfully they had a hovering jumberling,cutting the trip in half.

As the scavenger was loading up their Jumberling they heard a sound, not quite organic,

"Bleepy Bloop"

The scavenger turned their head to witness a droid, a small BB-8 unit, orange, white and pretty

Gosh danged cute, being tied up in a net by a Teedo, dangerous bounty hunters and scavengers, relatively small but ruthless.

The scavengers head went from their sack (now attached to the jumberling)

To the droid, sack, droid, sack… They let out a sigh as they snatched their staff off the Jumberling and rushed toward the droid.

The sand dusted around them as they slid into the Teedo tripping them before they could respond, with a swift "konk" to the head with their staff the Teedo was out cold.

The BB-8 unit bleeped a thank you as the scavenger helped them out of the net,

"Don't be thanking me I just happened to be nearby" the scavenger replied with their slight accent,

Their job was done and they headed back to the Jumberling, but they heard a soft "beepboop" behind them,the unit was following them.

"No, go on, I haven't got time for this" but the BB-8 persisted so the scavenger gave in "Oh alrighty then come along" they attached the droid to their Jumberling and headed back to base, it had been a long day.

Base was a small hut barely big enough to fit the scavenger and all their things, and now with the added BB-8 unit, it was a tough fit.

The scavenger took off their head wraps and shook out their hair, it was long and gorgeous tied up into bundles but still falling gracefully down their neck, their face shone with sweat, glinting in the heat like a diamond, freshly polished.

With porcelain skin, freckles and a button nose she looked down at the BB-8 unit and said

"So what should I call?" "Bleeproop" "Just BB-8?...Alrighty then my name is Rey!"

Rey smiled at BB-8 as she pulled out some food, mixing equal parts A and B in a small platter

The mush formed into some bread which she shoved into her face.

"Bleep Bloop rrrew" Rey looked at BB-8 and then back at the bread, crumbling in her hands,

An accurate representation of how she felt on the inside. "I can't leave… I'm waiting for someone" of course she was waiting for her family, but there was something else missing from inside, Someone else, a void she feared would never be filled in her heart, it nagged at her everyday and everyday she just felt more... Empty.

Rey looked longingly out her window for a moment before letting out a big sigh,

"Alright then! BB-8, looks like we need more food, and to get you back to your master!"

Rey smiled at the droid as she put her scarves back on, picked up her staff grabbed her sack and ducked out of her hut, BB-8 in tow they trenched across the desert toward the market.

The blazing heat of Jakku seared through the scavengers head scarf as they

Trudged across the sandy desert, toward a long abandoned spacecraft half

Buried in the sullan wasteland.

They scurried up the side of the craft, looking continuously for footholds,

This ship was huge, the hot metal burned its way into the scavengers hands, leaving unpleasant scars later.

When the scavenger finally found a whole wide enough for them to fit through, they had just beat the heat syncope, the inside of the craft was hot but not nearly as unbearable as the

Heat waves that crashed down outside, drowning its unsuspecting visitors deep in the sand filled sea.

The scavenger scavenged anything of use they could find, cables, cords,

Metal scraps and giant bolts, they stuffed everything in their sack that hung to their side.

By the time they had made it back outside their sack was barely any bigger than when they had entered.

The trek back to their base was a long one, but thankfully they had a hovering jumberling,cutting the trip in half.

As the scavenger was loading up their Jumberling they heard a sound, not quite organic,

"Bleepy Bloop"

The scavenger turned their head to witness a droid, a small BB-8 unit, orange, white and pretty

Gosh danged cute, being tied up in a net by a Teedo, dangerous bounty hunters and scavengers, relatively small but ruthless.

The scavengers head went from their sack (now attached to the jumberling)

To the droid, sack, droid, sack… They let out a sigh as they snatched their staff off the Jumberling and rushed toward the droid.

The sand dusted around them as they slid into the Teedo tripping them before they could respond, with a swift "konk" to the head with their staff the Teedo was out cold.

The BB-8 unit bleeped a thank you as the scavenger helped them out of the net,

"Don't be thanking me I just happened to be nearby" the scavenger replied with their slight accent,

Their job was done and they headed back to the Jumberling, but they heard a soft "beepboop" behind them,the unit was following them.

"No, go on, I haven't got time for this" but the BB-8 persisted so the scavenger gave in "Oh alrighty then come along" they attached the droid to their Jumberling and headed back to base, it had been a long day.

Base was a small hut barely big enough to fit the scavenger and all their things, and now with the added BB-8 unit, it was a tough fit.

The scavenger took off their head wraps and shook out their hair, it was long and gorgeous tied up into bundles but still falling gracefully down their neck, their face shone with sweat, glinting in the heat like a diamond, freshly polished.

With porcelain skin, freckles and a button nose she looked down at the BB-8 unit and said

"So what should I call?" "Bleeproop" "Just BB-8?...Alrighty then my name is Rey!"

Rey smiled at BB-8 as she pulled out some food, mixing equal parts A and B in a small platter

The mush formed into some bread which she shoved into her face.

"Bleep Bloop rrrew" Rey looked at BB-8 and then back at the bread, crumbling in her hands,

An accurate representation of how she felt on the inside. "I can't leave… I'm waiting for someone" of course she was waiting for her family, but there was something else missing from inside, Someone else, a void she feared would never be filled in her heart, it nagged at her everyday and everyday she just felt more... Empty.

Rey looked longingly out her window for a moment before letting out a big sigh,

"Alright then! BB-8, looks like we need more food, and to get you back to your master!"

Rey smiled at the droid as she put her scarves back on, picked up her staff grabbed her sack and ducked out of her hut, BB-8 in tow they trenched across the desert toward the market.


End file.
